According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,610, a spring electrical contact is constructed with arched fingers projecting from an edge of a contact body. A silo encircles the contact to shield the contact from accidental touching. Multiple contacts are encircled by respective multiple silos, causing difficulty in aligning the multiple silos with corresponding, multiple, silo receiving openings in a mating electrical connector.